


A Moment of Panic

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: seblaine week 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is injured during an away lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> A lost moment from the SYH verse

“He’s okay then?” Trent skidded to a halt in front of the table Blaine had been occupying in one of the more secluded parts of the the library for the better part of the last seven hours. Immediately heads all around them snapped up and started hissing for quiet.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Blaine replied distractedly, glancing up to offer a grimace to his fellow studiers. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind…” He had specifically not told anyone where he was so things like this wouldn’t happen. APs were still over two weeks away, but he felt like he hadn’t had time to study for them at all. In a fit of panic, he had fled to the library, leaving behind all technology so he couldn’t be distracted and refusing to leave until he had mastered at least half of his chemistry study guide.

“You don’t have your phone on you do you?” Trent sighed. “And you have no idea what I’m talking about.”

Blaine shook his head and hoped his wide eyed stare conveyed that he was, at present, apologetically uninterested.

“Look, I have six more pages to get through. It should take me half an hour, 45 minutes at the most. Can we talk when I’m done?”

“It’s about Sebastian.”

Sighing, Blaine capped his highlighter and stood up. After a moment’s contemplation, he steered Trent over to the always deserted biographies section. “What’s he done this time?” He still didn’t understand why the Warblers felt the need to act like he was Sebastian’s keeper half the time. He knew as well as anyone what his boyfriend could be like and it wasn’t like he had any amount of control over the things that came out of Sebastian’s mouth. Even threatening to withhold sex was an ineffective method of getting him to keep his more offensive opinions to himself. 

“He hasn’t  _done_ anything.” Trent bit his lip as he tried to figure out how to say whatever it was he wanted to say. “He- you know he had a game today?”

Of course Blaine knew, he had been woken up obscenely early as Sebastian crashed around the room in search of his missing cleat.

“Well he sort of… gottackledandtakentothehospital.”

“He what?” Gruesome images of sports injuries began flooding his mind. Lacrosse, after all, was a brutal sport.  He knew Sebastian’s knee had been bothering him recently, no matter how much he insisted it hadn’t been. What if he had reinjured it? Or worse.

“Everyone’s been looking for you since it happened.” 

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Blaine had been ecstatic to find himself such a secluded spot when he had gotten there earlier in the day, especially since there seemed to be a stampede that kept running through the library throughout the afternoon. Now he was regretting it, since that stamped was probably Jeff and Vince in search of him.

Trent looked at him sympathetically. “He should be back soon. I don’t know what the damage is, but it can’t be that bad if he’ll be home tonight.”

With a smile that was attempting to be reassured, Blaine made his way back to his table and gathered up his things. “I’m just going to go wait in his room,” he said as calmly as he could manage.   

When he got to Sebastian’s dorm room, he immediately shucked off his own shirt and pulled one of Sebastian’s lacrosse polos on and resisted the urge to do the same with a pair of sweatpants. His boyfriend would already be making fun of him until at least Nationals for the shirt, there was no need to add to it. 

Climbing into the bed, he wrapped himself up in the oversized duvet. More for show than anything else, he dragged out his chemistry book and study guide and flipped them open to a random page.

Then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After an hour had passed he started reminding himself that the game had been out of town. He couldn’t remember exactly where, but Sebastian had left before 8 for a 10 o’clock game. Even if he was being released from the hospital as Trent was talking to him, he still wouldn’t be back yet.

After two hours the room started to feel suffocating. Everything about it was oppressive. The practically bare walls. The row of hung blazers and pants that peeked out from the open closet door. The too crowded yet fastidiously organized bookshelf. The neon colored schedules that hung on the corkboard just above the desk.

Every few minutes he debated running over to his room to get his phone. It was a tempting idea, but he just knew the second he left Sebastian would be back and he wanted, no  _needed_ to be there when that happened.

Finally he heard the echo of footsteps coming up the hall and Charles Prescott’s voice patiently asking, "Do you know where your keys are? Any idea?"

He almost broke his neck as he tripped over the blankets in his rush to get to the door.

“Should’ve known you were in here,” Charles chuckled, looking thoroughly unconcerned with the battered, vaguely disoriented boy draped over his shoulder. Given the violent nature of the game and the legendary nature of lacrosse parties, it probably was something he was completely used to by now.

“Blaine!” Sebastian cried out happily, managing to disentangle himself from his teammate so he could launch himself at his boyfriend instead. “Your shirt is too big for you,” he giggled as he buried his face Blaine’s shoulder. “And it smells funny.”

“It’s your shirt, you doofus.”

With Charles’ help Blaine managed to navigate them over to the bed.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Blaine whispered to Charles as Sebastian struggled to pull his shirt off, wincing a little as he did.

“He’ll be okay. He has a mild concussion, but it’s the Perc that’s making him act so loopy.”

“Perc?” As far as Blaine recalled, prescribing such a strong painkiller for a concussion wasn’t standard procedure.  If the concussion was only mild Tylenol should have been enough to suffice.

“He also dislocated his left shoulder pretty bad. He should be wearing this,” Charles fished around in Sebastian’s lacrosse bag and pulled out a sling, “but he kept taking it off. Maybe you can get him to keep it on?”

Blaine took the sling with shaking hands. “So that’s it? He’s done for the season?”

Charles pulled Blaine away and lowered his voice. “Yeah. He’ll  probably be benched for the rest of the season. But if we make it to States… those aren’t until June…” He shrugged, not looking overwhelmingly hopeful.

“So I’ll really have to make sure he wears this damn thing.” He laughed even though there was nothing funny about the situation. “And he doesn’t know yet.”

“Coach thought it would be better to break it to him when he was more cognizant.” They both looked over to where Sebastian was laying (shirtless and pantsless) on the bed, half asleep with Blaine’s notes upside down on his stomach. “I think he’s planning on coming by tomorrow to break the news. If that’s okay.”

“Yeah. That’ll be fine.” He hated the idea of having to keep it from Sebastian until then but he would definitely take it better coming from his coach than from anyone else.

“Call if you need anything, okay? I’m just down the hall.”

Nodding his thanks, Blaine waited until Charles had left the room before returning to the bed. Placing his chemistry stuff on the windowsill, he gently shook Sebastian awake.  “Hey, sleepy.”

“’Mnot sleepy. You’re sleepy.” Slowly his eyes blinked open and he smiled lazily up at Blaine. “Missed you.”

“I was only three feet away.”

“Three feet’s far. Far, far away. ‘S like more’n half of you.” He pressed his index finger against Blaine’s chest in emphasis.

“Yeah, yeah. Your short jokes are hilarious, as always,” grumbled Blaine. “Can you sit up a bit? We need to put this on you.” Carefully he tugged him into a sitting position and started putting the sling on his arm.

“Don’t want it. Itches,” Sebastian pouted. “And I can’t move my arm.”

“That’s kind of the point,” replied Blaine patiently. “But you need to wear it for a little while so your arm can get better.”

“But it doesn’t even hurt.”

“It will as soon as those painkillers wear off.”

“Only if we can do it in the Commons again.”

“We can do it wherever you want if you keep the damn thing on until the doctors tell you it’s safe to take it off,” promised Blaine.

“Anywhere anywhere?” Sebastian’s eyes went wide in wondrous hope, as though he was just picturing all of his options.

Blaine thought for a second. “Anywhere that won’t lead to us getting suspended, expelled, or arrested.”

Sebastian gave the new terms a moment of consideration before shifting up to let Blaine finish what he was doing. When he laid back down he was sulking, but at least he had stopped complaining.

“Gonna go t’sleep now,” Sebastian murmured against Blaine’s clavicle.

“Kay.”

Despite the fact that he knew Sebastian was safe and, at least relatively okay, Blaine couldn’t stop himself from staying up most of the night just watching the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest.  


End file.
